1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly structured to convert mechanical energy to electrical energy on a wheeled vehicle such as an automobile, truck, etc. An adaptor is structured for engagement with an interconnection between a wheel of the vehicle and a tire assembly connected thereto such that the adaptor rotates with the wheel and connected tire assembly. Mechanical linkage is connected in driven relation to the adaptor, and in driving relation to a current generating assembly, for powering of predetermined electrical components of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a long-recognized concern for the environment relating to the availability of conventional fossil fuels, as well as a variety of other problems associated with vehicles which are powered by an internal combustion (IC) engine. As such, conventional IC engines typically operate on gasoline, diesel, natural gas, and a variety of other fossil fuels. The increased concern of pollution throughout the world and a dwindling of fossil fuel supply has resulted in various attempts to modify the compositions of usable fuels as well as the drive or power systems associated with wheeled road vehicles.
By way of example, available gasoline fuel compositions now include various additives which attempt to render an efficient operation of the IC engine while lessening the dependence on gasoline, diesel, or other fuel supplies. Currently, there are at least two popular alternatives presently available which represent alternatives to the petroleum based fuel IC engine. One includes a vehicle driven exclusively by electric power. One possible disadvantage with known or commercially available engines of this type is the frequent charging requirements which must be accomplished by domestic or commercial charging stations. Such purely electrically powered vehicles suffer from the additional disadvantage of having an extremely short and non-practical range of travel of less than a hundred miles before requiring recharging.
Other known alternatives used to power road capable vehicles include hybrid vehicles which run partly on electrical power and partly on an IC engine using the aforementioned petroleum based fuel. However, because of the short operative range of the electrical power source associated with such hybrid vehicles, the IC engine is, in fact, used extensively. As a result, the environment, worldwide fuel supplies and the like are not significantly benefited.
Accordingly, there is a need in the automotive or other vehicle industry, specifically in the area of power generation and/or modified drive trains, to extend the operable driving distance of vehicles driven exclusively or partially by electric power, including hybrid vehicles utilizing an electrical converter assembly. Such a preferred and proposed electrical convertor assembly should utilize the basic energy provided by the continuous rotation of a non-drive train wheel of the vehicle in a manner which provides supplementary current sufficient to maintain adequate and operable charges on the contained battery assembly associated with electric or hybrid vehicles. Moreover, such a preferred and proposed energy converter assembly should be capable of converting the wasted mechanical energy, due to the rotation of the non-drive train wheels of the vehicle, into sufficient auxiliary current capable of not only maintaining a charge on the battery supply associated with such vehicles, but also to independently or appropriately power auxiliary electronic components of the vehicle and/or those typically used with the vehicle, such as personal electronic devices.
Finally, such a preferred and proposed energy convertor assembly should be simple in design and operation, however, still be reliable over an extended period of time and have an overall structure capable of being readily adapted to currently existing, commercially available road vehicles without significant structural modification thereof.